


Чай и беседа. Часть 4

by Sevima



Series: Беседы в СМС [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mycroft and Greg are adorable, Romance, Shameless use of 'autocorrect' trope, Sherlock and John lurve each other, Slash, So sue me, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подчиняясь желанью моих читателей продолжаю серию "Чая и беседы". У Джона проблемы с его телефоном, Шерлок балуется с заменой рингтонов, а Майкрофт с Грегом - маячат где-то неподалеку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чай и беседа. Часть 4

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and Conversation, Part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452732) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



> Все грамматические ошибки Лестрейда намеренные.

Лестрейд, ты не видел Джона? - ШХ  
  
_**Не, приятель. А должен был? - ГЛ**_  
  
"Приятель"? О, замечательно, ты сейчас в пабе, да? - ШХ  
  
_**Дап. - ГЛ**_  
  
Ты же там не с моим братом? - ШХ  
  
_**Нет! Думаешь, он может ходить по пдобным заведениям? - ГЛ**_  
  
Надеюсь, что нет. - ШХ  
  
**_Так ты не можешь найти Джона, а? Вы двое поругались? - ГЛ_**  
  
С чего ты взял? - ШХ  
  
_**Потому что игнорирвать твои смс он может лишь в одном случае - когда зол н тебя. Не сложная дедакция. - ГЛ**_  
  
"Дедукция". - ШХ  
  
_**Что? - ГЛ**_  
  
Неважно. Возможно, у нас случилось некоторое... разногласие. - ШХ  
  
_**Я попршу Майкрофтра найти его по своим камерам. - ГЛ**_  
  
Спасибо, Лестрейд. - ШХ  
  
_**Незачто. Так ты и Джон... теперь официально вместе, да? ;) - ГЛ**_  
  
Похоже на то. - ШХ  
  
_**Что ж, тогда поздравляю. Вам двоим давно пора сойтись. - ГЛ**_  
  
Да, только он уже куда-то сбежал от меня. А ловить его мне как-то совершенно не охота. - ШХ  
  
_**Да вы все время ругаетесь, ничего нового. Так что, переживете, что бы там у вас не случилось. Да, кстати, что ты сделал на этот раз? - ГЛ**_  
  
С чего ты решил, что это я что-то сделал? - ШХ  
  
_**Потомушта я тебя знаю ;) - ГЛ**_  
  
Возможно, я поменял рингтон в его телефоне на "It’s Raining Men". И, возможно, его телефон зазвонил прямо посреди места преступления, на которое нас позвал Диммок. А Андерсон и Донован, возможно, тоже были там. - ШХ  
  
_**Срань Господня! Шерлок, это же ГЕНИАЛЬНО! Жаль, что меня там не было, чтобы увидеть его реакцию! ЛОЛ!!! - ГЛ**_  
  
"ЛОЛ"? - ШХ  
  
_**Типа "очень громко смеюсь". ПАЦТАЛОМ!!!!1111 - ГЛ**_  
  
Да хорош уже, Лестрейд. - ШХ  
  
_**Извини, извини. Это прост очень смешно! Я обязан рассказать об этом Майкрфту. - ГЛ**_  
  
Не стоит. - ШХ  
  
_**Чего это? - ГЛ**_  
  
Потому что я, возможно, удаленным способом поменял рингтон Майкрофта на "Dancing Queen", а я бы не хотел давать ему повод сочувствовать моему... сочувствовать Джону. - ШХ  
  
_**Удаленным? Как, черт возьми, у тебя это получилось? - ГЛ**_  
  
О, это было легко. Просто надо было приложить немного ума. - ШХ  
  
_**А ты реально тот еще фрукт. "Dancing Queen”, правда? - ГЛ**_  
  
Да, ну, это что-то вроде шутки для своих. Спроси Майкрофта о том случае, когда мы с Джоном посещали Букингемский дворец. - ШХ  
  
_**Не сказал бы, что мне так уж хочется об этом знать. - ГЛ**_  
  
Если встретишь Джона, передай ему, что мне жаль? И что я хочу, чтобы он вернулся домой? - ШХ  
  
_**Это же просто шутка, Шерлок. Уверен, он и сам найдет ее весьма забавной, когда немного остынет. - ГЛ**_  
  
Просто передай, хорошо? - ШХ  
  
_**Конечно, приятель, чего бы нет. Я передам. - ГЛ**_  
  
Спасибо. - ШХ  
  
***  
  
_Так бы и поцеловал тебя сейчас. - ДВ_  
  
Тогда возвращайся домой. - ШХ  
  
_УДАРИЛ! Так бы и УДАРИЛ тебя сейчас. - ДВ_  
  
Ты не хочешь меня поцеловать? - ШХ  
  
_Не сейчас, нет. - ДВ_  
  
Жаль. - ШХ  
  
_Мне давно не было так стыдно перед людьми, Шерлок. А что если бы мой телефон зазвонил прямо посреди приема в больнице? - ДВ_  
  
Тебе не стоит так уж сильно об этом беспокоиться. Ведь тебе осталось работать всего две недели. - ШХ  
  
_Это НЕ ПОВОД, Шерлок! Боже, как бы я хотел отдрочить тебя прямо сейчас. - ДВ_  
  
_УБИТЬ! Хотел бы УБИТЬ прямо сейчас! Ты что-то сделал с моим автокорректором?? - ДВ_  
  
Не думаю, что в твоем телефоне вообще имеется автокорректор. - ШХ  
  
_Неважно. Просто... не трогай мой телефон, хорошо? Черт. Иногда мне кажется, что я имею дело с очаровательным пятилетним ребенком. - ДВ_  
  
Ну, спасибо, Джон. Ты тоже весьма привлекателен. - ШХ  
  
_Что? Боже... Я имел в виду упрямый, а не очаровательный. Что-то определенно не так с моим телефоном. - ДВ_  
  
Не думаю, что это автокорректор. Возможно, это просто твое подсознательное выходит наружу. Теперь-то ты придешь домой? - ШХ  
  
_А куда еще я могу пойти? - ДВ_  
  
Никуда, надеюсь. - ШХ  
  
_Конечно, нет. Нет ничего лучше, чем быть дома, трахая тебя. - ДВ_  
  
Ты уверен, что готов перейти на эту ступень? Я думал, что мы решили не спешить. - ШХ  
  
_ДОСТАВАЯ! БОЖЕ ТЫ МОЙ, ДОСТАВАЯ ТЕБЯ!!! - ДВ_  
  
_Когда я приду домой, ты покажешь мне, как отключить эту штуку. - ДВ_  
  
Хорошо. - ШХ  
  
_Почти пришел. Эм, Шерлок... а тебе было бы интересно, ну... ты знаешь? - ДВ_  
  
Перейти на следующую ступень? - ШХ  
  
_Да, именно, спасибо. - ДВ_  
  
И как далеко ты хотел бы продвинуться? Мы пока что только целовались и спали в одной кровати. - ШХ  
  
_Вроде бы ты говорил, что не девственник? - ДВ_  
  
Нет, но я уж точно не эксперт в подобных делах. А вот ты, с другой стороны, Джон Три Континента Ватсон... - ШХ  
  
_Мы сами устанавливаем границы, до которых хотим продвинуться. Лишь бы нам обоим было комфортно. Ни один из нас раньше не был с мужчиной, поэтому, думаю, нам не стоит слишком уж торопить события. - ДВ_  
  
Хорошо. Я понял. - ШХ  
  
_Я люблю тебя. - ДВ_  
  
_Шерлок? - ДВ_  
  
Автокорректор? - ШХ  
  
_Нет. - ДВ_  
  
Ты мне этого в трезвом состоянии еще не говорил. - ШХ  
  
Но, спасибо. Аналогично. - ШХ  
  
_Да, не говорил, но было бы мило, если бы ты ответил мне тем же. - ДВ_  
  
Не по смс. Лицом к лицу. ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ УЖЕ ДОМОЙ. - ШХ  
  
_Буду через пять минут, Шерли. - ДВ_  
  
_Боже... Шерлок. Я хотел написать Шерлок. Извини. - ДВ_  
  
Без проблем, Коротышка. - ШХ  
  
***  
  
Грегори, это было настолько необходимо? \- МХ  
  
_**Я думаю, это было просто гениально. Разве нет? - ГЛ**_  
  
Да, очаровательно. Я могу только надеяться, что мои будущий зять не затаит на меня зла за то, что мой партнер решил сыграть небольшую шутку с его телефоном. \- МХ  
  
_**О'кей, я настолько удивлен твоим ответом, что вопрос "Что за хрень??" напрашивается сам собой. - ГЛ**_  
  
Ты о чем, Грегори? \- МХ  
  
_**О "зяте". Ты действительно можешь представить Шерлока замужем? - ГЛ**_  
  
Нет, но и влюбленным я его тоже никогда не думал увидеть. \- МХ  
  
_**Справедливо. А что насчет партнера? - ГЛ**_  
  
Разве это не то, кем ты теперь мне являешься? Или тебе больше по вкусу вульгарное "любовник"? \- МХ  
  
_**Нет, эм, в сравнении с другими определениями... оно подойдет. - ГЛ**_  
  
Хорошо. А сейчас, раз уж все разночтения разъяснены, не желаешь посмотреть вместе со мной по видео Шерлока и Джона в квартире на Бейкер-стрит? \- МХ  
  
_**Ни за что на свете этого бы не пропустил. Уже еду. - ГЛ**_


End file.
